


Charmed

by czennie127



Series: Dazzling Nightmares in the Streets of Seoul [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender!Mark, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mutual Pining, TA!mark, coworkers!markhyuck, fox hybrid!hyuck, haechan is bad at feelings, mark has a lot going on ok lol, mark is almost as overworked as the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennie127/pseuds/czennie127
Summary: To sum up the woes of Mark Lee: his PhD thesis, the endless shifts at the bar, teaching linguistics to bratty undergrads and, of course, Lee Donghyuck.(this work is part of a series but can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Dazzling Nightmares in the Streets of Seoul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series but you don't need to read the previous works to understand this one.  
> If you want to, though, that would be more than appreciated :D The first fic is JohnYu, the second is TaeTen and now it's finally MarkHyuck's turn! Enjoy :*

“Hey,” Jeno peers into Mark’s room, hair messy and a half-smile on his face. “Min just handed in his assignment, we’re going out for drinks to celebrate. Wanna come?”

Mark sighs, pushing his hair out of his eyes, and stares angrily at his computer once more, a huge pile of books precariously balanced on the desk next to two empty coffee cups and a half-eaten pot of noodles (now gone cold, and probably soggy and disgusting. That won’t stop Mark from eating the rest.)

“You guys go ahead without me,” he says, scratching his head. “I’m having trouble finding sources for this one article, I’ll probably have to head to the library again.”

“At ten p.m?” 

“It’s a thesis, Jeno, it won’t write itself.” Jeno lifts up his hands in defense at the bitterness in Mark’s voice, and he shakes his head in apology. “I’m sorry. I’m just stressed.”

“Which is why you need to relax!” yells Jaemin from the corridor.

“It’s the one night you don’t have to work,” points out Jeno with a shrug. 

Mark really wants to go. It’s not like he loves spending his Friday nights chained to his desk, but he’s so close to the end of his PhD he can practically taste it. He knew it was going to be hard: his parents send him a small check every month, but it’s still not enough to cover all the expenses. He jumped at the opportunity when professor Do asked him to TA for his Sociolinguistics class, even though most of the undergrads are loud and unfocused and pretty much insufferable, and spends the rest of his time between the library and the counter of The Golden Eye. He wasn’t that sure about bartending at first, but Lucas is an old high school friend, and he recommended the place saying the owners were nice (or in his words, _hella chill, man_ ,) and that the pay wasn’t too bad. 

Mark was kind of hopeless at first. He did have his wild partying phase in college, but he was mostly the one drinking the cocktails, not making them. His coworkers have been very patient with him, however, and he’s been working at the place long enough to feel comfortable now. He knows there’s something going on there – has his suspicions, given the kind of people who come and go – but he knows better than to ask questions. 

“Sorry,” he says again to Jeno, “but I think I’m still gonna go to the library.” 

“Want to share an Uber with us?”

“Nah, it’s way out of your way. I promise I’ll be there next week!” he adds, while Jeno nods and leaves the room to go find Jaemin. 

Mark met Jeno first, when he was doing his Master’s. They weren’t in the same major, but somehow Mark getting hit with a basketball in the head let to a very apologetic Jeno which led to a shared coffee and a now years-long friendship. Jeno introduced him to Jaemin shortly after – they were childhood friends, Jaemin working in retail while still trying make a name for himself as an artist. Mark honestly assumed the two were dating from the beginning, and Jeno had to explain the misunderstanding a full two months after Mark met Jaemin, cheeks flaming. It was a surprise only to the two of them when they started hooking up not even two weeks after the trio moved in together, and even less of a surprise when they comfortably slipped into dating shortly after. 

It should be awkward, living with a couple, but Jeno and Jaemin are his best friends. They make it work. 

Despite the late hour, Mark decides to walk to the campus library, which is open 24/7. The librarians aren’t there at night, and he tiredly greets a couple of other students he knows, most of them in different PhD programs too. It takes him longer than he thought to get all the information he needed, pulling out book after book and, pages scribbled with notes, Mark finally leaves the library in the middle of the night. 

He’s tired, and hungry. He has a class to teach on Monday and night shifts at The Golden Eye on both Saturday and Sunday. 

He jumps and almost trips over himself when he feels a car pull up next to him as he’s walking back home, and he’s fully ready to start running before he recognizes the police car and Lucas inside it. 

“Walk of shame?” winks Lucas, instead of a greeting.

“I wish,” huffs Mark. “On my way back from the library. Hi, Johnny,” he adds a little shyly, spotting the other man in the passenger seat. He’s vaguely aware that Johnny is dating his scariest coworker, Nakamoto Yuta, who also happens to be Mark’s favorite coworker too. (Okay, second favorite. But he doesn’t want to think about that.) 

“Hey, Mark.” Johnny smiles. He’s such a big guy that he should look intimidating, especially with a gun strapped to his belt, but there’s something really reassuring about Johnny Seo. It’s like he knows exactly who he is and doesn’t need to prove anything to anybody. Mark kind of envies that. He also has no idea how he and Yuta make their relationship work, because Nakamoto is an absolute madman, but that’s none of his business. “Want a lift home?” asks Johnny, the car still slow and close to the sidewalk. “We’re almost done with our shift anyway.” 

“Thank you.” Mark is so tired he could practically cry. “Do I just, uh, hop on?” 

“Yeah, get in the back,” grins Lucas. “It’s comfy, we even have handcuffs.”

Mark rolls his eyes as he enters the car and hears Johnny chuckle. 

“I have to drop him off first,” adds Lucas, pointing to Johnny. “He misses his boyfriend sooo much.” 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re actually fourteen, Xuxi,” muses Johnny. “But yeah, we’re gonna take a little detour. Is that okay with you?”

“No problem,” yawns Mark, making himself comfortable on the leather seats. “Hey, Johnny, don’t you usually partner with Jaehyun?” 

“Yeah, Wendy had a family thing tonight,” replies Lucas, always driving a little too fast for a police officer. “So I asked Johnny to come along instead.”

Mark has met Lucas’ partner before. She’s nice to talk to, and Mark will honestly take any opportunity he can get to speak English, which finally allows his brain to rest a bit. That’s also partly why he likes Johnny.

As they drive he realizes he’s never been to Yuta’s place. They’ve become quite close over their time working at The Golden Eye, but not so close to hang out after work. He knows Yuta doesn’t live alone, though. There’s a whole lot of people who live with him – he briefly met Ten once, and doesn’t wish to repeat the experience – and, well. He knows Donghyuck lives there too. But again, that’s none of his business. 

“Man, this place is so shady,” mutters Lucas as he pulls up to a big house. Mark doesn’t say anything, even though he can’t help but silently agree.

“I’ll tell Ten and Taeyong you called their house shady, next time they invite you over for dinner,” replies Johnny sweetly.

Lucas looks horrified. “Johnny. No. Ten will murder me and then feed my corpse to the wolves. Literally.”

“Exactly,” laughs Johnny, and as he gets out of the car the house door opens to reveal Yuta, almost as if he could sense Johnny had just arrived. 

Mark is not used to see him outside of work, and waves awkwardly from the backseat. Apparently Yuta still has the same outrageous sense of fashion, even when he’s lounging around at his place in the middle of the night. For a second he feels like he can see someone behind Yuta, but the shadow disappears so fast it’s hard to tell. Mark tries not to feel jealous when he sees Yuta pull Johnny into a kiss right on the doorstep, and Lucas doesn’t fail to make a crude comment before starting the car and driving all the way back to Mark’s place. They promise to meet up for drinks sometime and Mark can finally drag himself to his bedroom, dumping all his notes on the desk and falling asleep the second his head hits the pillow. 

“Dude, you have to go to work.”

Mark gracefully falls off the bed, taken by surprise, and can vaguely make out Jaemin standing in the middle of his room. Jaemin hands him his glasses, and the world is suddenly in focus again.

“What – “ his voice is still rough from sleep, “what time is it?” 

“Like, eight? You slept the whole day. You need to take better care of yourself,” adds Jaemin in a concerned tone, while Mark springs from the floor and hastily grabs some clean clothes from his drawer.

“I will!” he shouts as he flings himself into the shower and quickly washes the sleep away. “I’m just having a rough week,” he continues, toothbrush in his mouth when he steps back into the room to look for his shoes. Jaemin is sitting on his bed and playing on his phone. He looks up.

“You said that last week too.”

“I have to go to work,” he replies, after spitting the water back into the sink. “I’ll see you and Jeno tomorrow, okay?” 

“Have you eaten?” asks Jaemin, watching with his arms crossed as Mark pulls on his jacket and stuffs the pockets with some bills and his ID. 

“I’ll eat at work, I promise,” he lies before leaving the house. 

Like he’ll have time to do anything but make drink after drink. It’s a Saturday night after all. 

He makes it to work a little late, but Yuta doesn’t give him a hard time about it, just takes a look at his eye-bags and hastily thrown on clothes and pats him on the back silently. Mark appreciates it, and he makes his way through the narrow space behind the counter. 

Donghyuck is already working, a giggling couple waiting for the drinks he’s currently mixing. Mark feels something ache deep in his chest as he looks at him. 

He looks incredible, as he always does. He’s wearing a thin shirt with a pattern that would look terrible on anyone else but still makes him look like a fashion model, and his brown hair is a little sweaty from the heat of the club, and falling into his eyes. He looks focused on the drinks, stirring quickly.

“Hi,” says Mark weakly. 

Donghyuck looks up for a second, and it feels like he’s staring at him for a whole hour.

“Hi, Mark,” he says eventually, before turning around to hand the couple their drinks, then moving on to the next impatient clients. So that’s their conversation for the night. It’s okay. 

Mark works mechanically for hours, tuning out both the music and the loud and clearly drunk college kids. It’s not like he’s never tried with Donghyuck, anyway. He knew he was a goner from the first time they met, but starting to work with him and actually getting to know him had ruined Mark completely. They were almost friends, at first. 

Donghyuck is funny in a scathing way, not quite mean but witty and sarcastic, and even though they couldn’t possibly be more different, somehow they got along well. Then they started to get along more than well, which was when Mark completely ruined it. He thought he saw something that wasn’t there, so one night he tried to kiss Donghyuck. The key there being _tried_ , because the other had pushed him away before Mark could even touch him, regarded him with a long look and left the room without a word. 

They never spoke of it. The next day Donghyuck was back to being his coworker – but never back to being his friend. Which, Mark could deal with. It was hard to see him every day, and it was even harder to wonder if Donghyuck had been just surprised or even disgusted, maybe because Mark was a man, maybe because Mark was Mark. It hurt. But he was really good at living on despite the pain, so he did. 

“Here,” says Mark, handing the guy his drink and earning a wink in return. His face stays blank. He’s tired. He’s slept for so long, he shouldn’t be tired. Then suddenly he remembers Jaemin’s kind and worried eyes and, _have you eaten?_ and realizes he hasn’t had any food in over a day. It’s fine. He can make it through the night. 

His vision shifts a little and starts to get blurry. 

Okay, maybe he can’t.

“Mark, are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” he breathes out shakily, vaguely hearing Yuta’s voice from somewhere far away, and he leans against the wall trying not to knock out any bottles. He feels like throwing up. His knees give out and he almost hits his head on the floor before someone picks him up just in time. 

He can’t really see what’s going on around him. Damn, he’s tired.

“Fuck, Mark, what – “ 

“Hyuck, take him to the back room, make him lie down or something. I’ll handle things out here, okay? And call me if you need help.”

“Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

“Hyuck?”

“What?”

“It’s okay. He’s okay. Just get him to lie down.”

That’s when Mark finally realizes Donghyuck was the one who grabbed him before he hit the floor, and he’s horrified to also realize he has his arms slung around his neck, his legs still not fully cooperating.

“Just lean on me,” whispers Donghyuck, and it makes him shiver. “Come on, Mark, we’re almost there.”

His legs half-carry him to the back room, most of his weight on Donghyuck, and eventually he feels himself being gently laid down on the couch. 

“Feet up,” orders Donghyuck quietly. Then Mark feels the coolness of his fingers against his neck to check his pulse, and he jolts. He’s sure Donghyuck can feel his heartbeat quicken immediately at his touch. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Have you been sleeping? Eating?” asks Donghyuck. Mark opens his eyes slowly, his vision slightly clearer now that he’s lying down. 

“Um.”

“Fucking hell, Mark Lee,” grumbles Donghyuck, starting to rummage through his locker. “You’re working yourself to the bone. Here, eat this. I don’t have much else.”

Mark accepts what seems to be a bunch of cereal bars and munches on them quietly while Donghyuck goes to fetch him a glass of water. He sits up a little and suddenly Donghyuck is back in the room, and sits down on the couch next to him. He’s so close it physically hurts.

“Thanks,” says Mark quietly. “Sorry for the mess.” 

“Are you apologizing for fainting?” Donghyuck looks at him both stern and baffled. “Just how many jobs do you have again?”

“Only two,” mutters Mark, “and my thesis is kind of demanding, but – “ 

“You need rest,” states Donghyuck firmly. Mark has never seen him this serious. “You’re taking tomorrow off and spending the whole day in bed eating. I swear I’ll call your friends to make sure you’re not working, if I have to.” 

“Shouldn’t we ask Yuta first…?”

“Yuta will agree that you need rest. And if he’s against it, I’ll kick his ass until he agrees.”

Mark highly doubts Donghyuck, or anyone really, could kick Yuta’s ass or even try and come back in one piece, but he lets it slide. 

“Thank you,” he says again, a little color returning to his cheeks once he’s done eating. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Donghyuck snorts. “No, you’re right, I should have left you passed out on the floor and kept handing out drinks.”

Mark almost smiles. “Still. I’m… I’m good now. You can go if you want to.” 

“I’m not leaving you until you’re better.” The way Donghyuck says it is so intense Mark gulps. “Then we’ll find someone to drive you home. Do you have a car?”

“Bike.”

The smile Donghyuck gives him is almost fond. “It’s okay, I can drive you.” 

They fall into silence for a while, Mark sipping his water and not really knowing what to say or do. This is the most time Donghyuck has spent with him since _that time_. 

“It’s nice,” he tries. He ignores his ridiculous voice crack and goes on, “to talk to you again, I mean.” 

Donghyuck looks at him with what’s almost a pained expression.

“Yeah,” he says eventually, in a whisper. “It’s nice for me too.” 

Mark knows it’s out of kindness, because after last time there’s no way Donghyuck would willingly spend more than five minutes alone with him. 

“What’s your other job?” asks Donghyuck all of a sudden.

“Oh. I’m a TA for an undergrad course, I teach Sociolinguistics.” 

He gets a smile at that. “Damn. You’re probably the smartest person I know, aren’t you?”

Mark hates himself for it, but he can’t help but blush. 

“Uh. Thanks?”

“I saw you at my house the other night,” says Donghyuck after that. “In the car, with Lucas. Are you guys close?” 

His expression sours a little when he asks that, and he scrunches up his nose in a way Mark should not find adorable, because those are dangerous thoughts and he needs to stop wanting things he can’t have.

“Kind of, yeah. We went to high school together.” 

“Is he your boyfriend?” 

Mark does something like choking and coughing at the same time and, unamused, Donghyuck hands him another glass of water.

“Xuxi? No, he’s just – he’s just a friend.” He looks up at Donghyuck, who’s staring at him openly, and Mark is pretty sure he can see a sliver of gold in his eyes, which – yeah, doesn’t look entirely human, but Mark is not slow. It’s not like he ever believed he or Yuta were just your average guy. “I thought you’d be uncomfortable with that?” he attempts.

Donghyuck furrows his brow. “With what?” 

“I don’t know, the idea of men dating?” 

He’s blushing furiously now, but he can’t stop himself from talking. He doesn’t want to. 

Donghyuck laughs a little breathlessly. 

“You do realize I’m friends with Yuta, and I live with two guys who are basically married, right?” 

“Right.” So it wasn’t because he’s a man. It was because he’s Mark. Right. 

“And I’m bi, anyway,” adds Donghyuck nonchalantly, “so definitely not uncomfortable with men dating each other.” 

This hurts even more.

Donghyuck likes men. He just doesn’t like _Mark_.

“I – I think I can get up now,” he stammers, suddenly feeling the need to leave. “I’m feeling much better.”

“No you’re not. Your pulse is still slow, and your blood pressure is probably too.”

Mark pauses. “My pulse,” he repeats. Donghyuck lifts an eyebrow. “It’s just, um, we’ve never talked about it.”

“Do you want me to revoke your title of smartest person I know?”

He laughs a little. “No, sorry, I’ll keep that. I just didn’t want to pry. So it’s just you and Yuta, or…?”

“Everyone who lives at our place,” replies Donghyuck, watching him carefully. “We’re all fox hybrids. Except Taeyong, he’s a wolf. He and Ten are kind of our leaders.” He’s quiet for a while, and Mark doesn’t know for how much longer he can tolerate such an intense stare. “You’re not freaked out?”

“Should I be? It’s not like I didn’t suspect it, anyway. Wait – at least Johnny is human, right?” 

Donghyuck finally relaxes and even shows his teeth in a quick smile. They’re small and sharp, and probably hurt like hell when he bites. Or maybe still hurt, but in a sweet way, if he bites more softly – 

No. Definitely not going there.

“Yeah, Johnny is human,” confirms Donghyuck with a chuckle. “He’s just crazy.”

“No offense, but he seems like the most sane one out of the bunch.”

“He’s literally dating Yuta. How sane can he really be?”

Mark laughs. “Yeah, I imagine Yuta can be a handful, but they seem… happy, together?” 

Donghyuck frowns. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, we’re two – “ he comes to a sudden stop, and it’s the first time Mark has ever seen him blush. “They’re two different species. I don’t know how Johnny still hasn’t run away yet.” 

Mark swallows thickly. He wants to ask. He shouldn’t, but does it anyway.

“Is that something you disapprove? You know, humans and hybrids?” 

He looks away. “I don’t… it’s not like that. But there are risks. Especially… certain hybrids can be dangerous.” 

“Is Yuta dangerous?”

A small laughter. “Yeah. Plenty. But not for Johnny,” he adds quietly. 

“… Are you?”

Donghyuck looks like he just got stabbed, and he looks over at Mark with pleading eyes. 

“Mark. Please.”

“What?”

“Don’t… I can’t. _I can’t._ ”

“Why not?” he asks, and he kind of feels on the brink of tears, but Donghyuck doesn’t look much better so it’s alright. 

“Because you don’t know what you’re saying.” He turns his head, almost as if he can’t bear looking at him anymore. It stings, of course, but by now Mark is used to it. And he doesn’t know about smartest, but he knows damn well he’s the most stubborn person Donghyuck will ever meet. 

“I know exactly what I’m saying.” He’s serious, voice steady for once, which forces the hybrid to look back at him. His eyes have gone full golden now, and it’s breath-taking. “You’re free to make your own choices, Hyuck, but don’t you dare tell me what I feel.” 

It’s the first time he’s used the nickname since the incident. It’s also the first time he sees Donghyuck speechless. 

“You don’t – “ 

Mark sits up a little further and, by instinct, grabs Donghyuck by the collar of his shirt. He could still get away if he wanted to. His eyes go impossibly wide, but he doesn’t move.

“Mark, please.” 

He sounds like he’s in pain, and Mark hates it. He’s angry. Conflicted. He’s _hurting_ , because forcing himself to stay away from Donghyuck is more painful than the sleep deprivation, more painful than working long hours and not even finding the time to eat, or have a conversation with his closest friends. It hurts somewhere deeper, like digging a cavity right at the center of his chest. Mark knows he can bear pain and struggle – he’s been doing it his whole life. He’s also really tired of it.

So he kisses Donghyuck.

Mark presses their lips together softly, wanting to give the hybrid a chance to pull away but also holding him so tightly by the shirt that he has him pinned to the spot. Donghyuck is frozen like a statue – but it only lasts a second. 

Then Mark hears a snarl and suddenly he’s being pushed back into the couch and – _oh_. Donghyuck is kissing him hard, open-mouthed, the kiss turning wet when their tongues meet, then turning even more heated once Donghyuck grips him hardly by the hips and slots a leg in between his thighs. He hesitates for a second, so Mark pulls him closer, lets his tongue roam Donghyuck’s mouth, playing with the soft strands of his hair, then gently cupping his neck, running down his back, resting firmly at his belt. He shifts his hips slightly and groans a little when he feels himself rub against Donghyuck’s firm thigh.

Donghyuck suddenly pulls away, so fast it leaves Mark light-headed, his eyes big and panicked. He immediately puts a distance between them, sprinting up from the couch, hair disheveled. 

“I – I can’t – “ he stammers, “Yuta will get you home.”

Donghyuck slams the door behind him when he leaves. 

Mark allows himself to lick his wounds on the couch, and maybe cry a little, for a few more minutes before he gets up and goes over to Yuta to ask him to bring him home. The man looks quickly between him and Donghyuck, gives a deep sigh then tells him to follow him outside. Yuta offers him a cigarette once they get on his car. Mark doesn’t smoke, but it’s been one hell of a night, so he accepts it anyway.

“Are you okay?” asks Yuta softly, his driving surprisingly tranquil compared to his personality.

“Yeah, it was just low blood sugar.” 

“That’s not what I’m asking.”

Yuta pulls up next to his house but doesn’t move to get out of the car. He turns to look at Mark, and he can feel his own eyes go glassy again. He clears his throat.

“It’s okay, Yuta. Really. I… I’m really obvious, aren’t I?” he gives a self-deprecating laugh. “I don’t know why I thought I had a chance with Hyuck. He clearly… he doesn’t want me.” It sounds fucking sad when he says it like that, but he can’t find other words. “I shouldn’t have pushed him when he clearly has something else going on. Maybe he’s not at peace with his sexuality, or maybe there’s someone else, I don’t know – “ 

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“Slow down.” Yuta takes a deep breath. “Not to meddle, but is that what Hyuck said? That he doesn’t want you?” 

Mark is starting to feel like Yuta is torturing him on purpose, but he replies anyway.

“Not really, but the message was pretty clear. He kept saying he can’t do this, that I don’t know what I’m saying, a whole bunch of other excuses. I wish he’d just tell me he’s not into me and stop this fucking game.” 

“He said you don’t know what you’re saying?” repeats Yuta slowly, the face of a man who’s heard those words many times before. He breathes deeply once again, looking like he’d very much like to slam his head against the steering wheel. “Fucking Lee Donghyuck. I’m gonna cut his head off when I get home.”

“Um… Yuta, not that I don’t appreciate the solidarity, but I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“No, Mark,” he shakes his head. “Donghyuck is a fucking idiot, and I’m gonna have a talk with him once and for all, and hope this time my words can get through that thick skull of his.”

“Okay,” says Mark slowly, “now I’m not sure I’m following.”

“You know we’re a pack, right?”

“I kind of figured that out when Donghyuck told me you’re a bunch of hybrids living together.”

“Yeah, well. Life is not exactly easy for our kind, out there.” Yuta scratches his head. “It was just me and Ten, at first, and it was… rough, to say the least. But we had time to heal. We started taking in more people, and after a while Ten met Taeyong, who I guess was the missing piece to give our pack some balance. Donghyuck is one of the kids Ten and I took in.” He pauses, looking uncertain, like he isn’t sure how much he should say. “He was young back then. He was… different. We’ve all had a hard fucking life,” he laughs bitterly, “and Hyuck is no exception. But the thing is, he had a lot of trouble with his self-control. Do you know what the charm is?”

Mark nods quietly. “Yeah, I know my basic hybrid notions. Only fox hybrids have it, right?”

“Most of us learn how to control it pretty quickly, but Hyuck… Before we took him in, the charm was basically how he managed to get through life. It used to come out whether he wanted it or not, and he started not to trust himself and the people around him. Believe me, it took a long time before he learned how to control it, but some wounds don’t heal so easily. Especially when you thought someone was in love with you, and then you find out it was your charm all along.”

Mark lets the words sink in. And – oh. _Oh_. Of course it makes sense now.

“Is that what Hyuck thinks is going on with me? He thinks I’m into him because I’m charmed?”

“Basically.”

“That’s bullshit,” breathes out Mark. “He has no fucking idea… I’m not charmed now, Yuta, and I’m still – “ 

Mark pauses abruptly and Yuta sighs.

“I’m not charmed,” continues Mark, this time much more quietly, “and I’m still in love with him. Have been for a while, now.” 

“Look, Mark.” Yuta puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll talk to him, okay? But you have to understand… it’s scary. Never knowing if someone likes you for you, or if you’re the one forcing them. It’s fucking terrifying. That’s why he never really… after what happened, Hyuck just chose to keep to himself.” 

“Talk to him,” says Mark firmly. “Then, if he wants to, tell him to come find me.” 

“Still, take tomorrow off. You really do need to rest.” 

“I will.” He pauses, smiles a little sadly. “Thank you, Yuta.”

“Just take care of yourself, alright, kid? I can’t make any promises, but… I’ll talk to him tonight. I’m probably gonna need Ten for some ass whooping, too,” he adds, thoughtful. Mark laughs weakly. “The rest is up to you.” 

“Don’t tell him… don’t tell him what I said, okay?”

_Don’t tell him I love him._

“Don’t worry, Mark. Now go get some sleep.”

Mark goes inside to find Jaemin and Jeno have been waiting up for him, even though it’s late at night. They order food and eat together on the couch, Mark nestled between them, his head on Jeno’s shoulder. He doesn’t say anything about Donghyuck. Not yet.

True to his word, he takes Sunday off. He spends the whole day with his best friends, catching up on Netflix shows, eating the barely edible cookies Jaemin made and eventually spilling everything about what happened the previous night at the club. Jeno helpfully offers to beat Donghyuck up. Mark just sniffles and hides his face against Jaemin’s shoulder, as he presses play on the next episode of Goblin. They’ve all watched it a million times already, but Mark could use some heartbreak that’s only fictional for once. 

At night, when he goes back into his room, he finally picks up his phone from the table and opens his text messages. Slowly, he types out: _If you want to talk to me, come to the Linguistics building tomorrow at Yonsei U. I teach a class at 9, but I’ll be there an hour earlier._

He sends it before he can regret it. 

That night he barely sleeps, but he’s still wide awake in the morning, and quickly bikes his way to the university even earlier than he told Donghyuck. He didn’t get a text back. He doesn’t even know if he’ll show up. 

Mark gets double his normal caffeine fix as a way to deal with the nerves, then goes to sit on a bench and opens up a book, thinking he might as well get some work done as he waits. 

“Mark?” 

He slams the book closed and looks up. 

Donghyuck is standing awkwardly more than a meter away from him, hands deep in his pockets, and his gaze lingers on him for a moment too long. 

“Hi,” he clears his throat and gets up, meeting him halfway. “You’re staring.”

“You look good.” Mark is dressed in his usual professional-TA-attire, which is just slacks and a white shirt, but he blushes anyway at the words, forcing himself to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. “You got some sleep,” adds Donghyuck, searching his face and sighing contentedly, “and food. That’s good, Mark. That’s good,” he repeats, redness now slowly creeping up his face too.

“I assume Yuta talked to you?”

Donghyuck grimaces. “He did.” 

“Did you really think you were charming me this whole time?” 

“I…” Donghyuck hesitates. “It’s not like it hasn’t happened before,” he says quietly, then gives a bitter laugh. “I’m an especially shitty hybrid, Mark. I’m not good at controlling my powers.”

“But you’re better than you used to be, aren’t you?” 

Donghyuck shrugs a little. 

“So let me get this straight,” says Mark, feeling strangely brave, “the charm only works when you’re here with me, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“So explain to me why I think about you all the goddamn time,” he says, a little harshly. “I’m not kidding, Lee Donghyuck. _All the time_.”

“You’re saying this because I’m right here, but…”

“Really? Ask my best friends, then. Ask Yuta. Hell, even ask fucking Lucas and Johnny. I couldn’t be more obvious about it apparently.” 

Donghyuck swallows, and Mark’s eyes follow the smooth trail of his neck, skin painted the most beautiful honey and bronze tones in the morning light.

“I’m scared, Mark. I’m still scared. What if… I can’t do that to you. It would break me.” 

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Just listen to me _for once_ and close your eyes, Hyuck.”

“Okay,” he says quietly, before doing as told. 

Mark places a shaking hand on his eyes, and Donghyuck jumps slightly but doesn’t say anything. When Mark speaks, his lips are mere centimeters away from Donghyuck’s.

“It’s not your powers, Donghyuck. It’s not the charm. It’s just… you. I’m in love with you, and not because of – “ 

He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence, because Donghyuck slaps his hand away and kisses him, so hard Mark stumbles backwards a bit, Hyuck’s hands coming down to steady him at the waist. It’s bruising, it’s desperate. It tastes like longing and a bit like wounds still not healed – but not all the way open, either. 

“I’m sorry,” whispers Donghyuck against his lips, “the way I pushed you away, god, Mark, I’m so sorry.” 

“Twice,” he remarks with a little smile.

“Really?” 

“What? You have to make up for it.” 

“I will,” swears Donghyuck, sounding far more serious than he expected, “I’ll do fucking _anything_ for you, Mark Lee. Do you understand that?” 

Hyuck looks straight at him, and his eyes are shining golden and it’s the most beautiful thing Mark has ever seen. He’s never been afraid of Donghyuck. Not even for a second did Mark think his feelings weren’t his own.

“Stay with me,” he whispers. “Tell me all the things you haven’t told me. I’ll tell you, too. I don’t care how it ends. If it’s heartbreak, then I’ll gladly take it, if only because at least we gave it a chance.” 

“It’s gonna be hard. Even besides all the rest, people… they will look down on you, Mark. For being with one of my kind.”

Mark feels his skin bristle with heat at that. It’s anger.

“ _I love you_ ,” he repeats, and it’s almost aggressive, “I’ll take on the entire fucking human race if I have to, okay? I don’t care, Hyuck, I don’t care about any of it. Just stay.” 

“You’re so dramatic,” says Donghyuck, and there’s tears hidden behind his eyes even as he smiles.

“And what of it?” 

“Nothing. I love you. I’m terrified. Kiss me?” 

His words are choppy and scared and still lack confidence – not in Mark, but in himself – but Mark just places a hand on Donghyuck’s cheek and takes in the smoothness of his skin. He kisses him lightly, but makes it last long, and Donghyuck breathes harshly when he sweeps his tongue over his lower lip. 

Mark takes a step back. 

“I have a class to teach.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So… I should go?” 

This time it’s Donghyuck who kisses him, far more passionate, and Mark doesn’t even care if one his students sees him, not with the desperate way Donghyuck is pressing his body to his. There’s urgency in the way he kisses him, the need to make up for a whole year and more of pushing him away. 

“I’ll wait for you,” says Donghyuck quietly. “I’ll stay.”

For now, it’s more than enough. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Hyuck are both my precious babies whom I love very much ;_; 
> 
> I'm back with this series and finally with a little fluff! If you've also read the previous works, I hope this was a nice addition to the hybrids' universe :D 
> 
> Leave me a review if you want to make my heart flutter, and bookmark and kudos your heart away!  
> You can also find me on tumblr @mabushii--hikari 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Lia


End file.
